


evan really doesn't know why he agreed to this

by ConnbonMurphy



Series: Evan, Connor, and the Barking Cockatoo Named Jack [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnbonMurphy/pseuds/ConnbonMurphy
Summary: "This is so weird." Evan sighed at the sight before him.





	evan really doesn't know why he agreed to this

**Author's Note:**

> What's up I'm back with more Connor and the barking cockatoo. 
> 
> So funny story I had this finished and I was about to post it when my computer crashed and I just lost everything So That Was Fun. I was determined to post today though so that's why it's 5am and I'm  
> Here instead of being asleep. Please note that I wrote this half asleep so there might be many MANY errors that I'll fix later.  
> Your comments on the last work made me smile so wide thank you thank you thank you  
> Enjoy

* * *

It had occurred to Evan a couple days after Connor came home with Jack that he didn't know a single thing about taking care of a bird.

Before this point the only birds he'd encountered were the pigeons outside of the super market and those were assholes.

Jack wasn't a pigeon and he wasn't an asshole.

There was so much responsibility in taking care of an animal that thinking about it made Evans head hurt. Evan had this birds life in his hands. If anything happened to him it would be Evans fault. Jack relied on Evan for food, water. Evan was the one who changed his paper, he let him out of his cage.

 _What if something were to happen to me_ he thought one night.

Jack was already asleep and Evan just stared at the covered cage.

_He'll have no one. He'll have Connor. But he already knows me. If something happened to me he wouldn't know he'd just think I decided to leave him. Does he think is old owner left him? Does he feel abandoned? If I leave that would be two people who leave him. That's gotta have some effect on him. He'll think there's something wrong with him. Will he? Do birds think this far into things._

He decided to call Connor.

It rang twice before he heard his boyfriends voice.

"Evan? Is everything okay?" Evan rarely ever called, he preferred to text since you can't stutter over text. Connor knew this so the call was unexpected.

"I don't know how to take care of birds. What if something happens to me what will you do with Jack? Your parents don't want him at your house where will he go? I don't know how to do thi-"

"Evan you need to calm down before you hyperventilate. Breath. In for 5 out for 4 remember." Connor interrupted. "Everything is gonna be fine, nothing is gonna happen to you. I'll come by tomorrow after you get home from work and I'll tell you some basics okay? Just calm down it's gonna be fine. Okay?"

Evan took a deep breath.

"Alright. I'm sorry I just don't know how to take care of him. I know he means a lot to you and I don't want to mess this up." Evan sighed. He means it. He really doesn't want to mess this up. Jack means a lot to Connor and Connor means a lot to Evan. The two met in their senior year of high school being each others only friend. When they confessed their feeling for each other it was just as sappy, awkward, and a mess as you'd expect it to be.

Evan didn't know what he'd do without Connor.

He reckons he'll go back to being the blabbering mess that can't even talk to the pizza guy over the phone. He still kind of can't but he's getting better at it. He orders it and Connor pays for it at the door. He doesnt think he'll ever be able to do that part. Maybe one day. Connor always encourages him to try new things and he's right by his side everytime he does and he's always there ready to help if things go south. He makes sure Evan knows he's always there for him and that he will always be there. He will always find Evan.

Evan has said multiple times that he doesn't deserve Connor. He means it. Connor, of course thinks that's a load of bullshit. Connor says he's the one who's undeserving. Evan is always there to help when things get rough. He knows how to patch him up and simmer him down when his anger gets the best of him. He makes Connor feel like he matters. Their relationship doesn't completely fix their problems, but it did help them both immensely. 

"Don't be sorry Ev, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I threw a lot at you at once but if you ask me though I think you're doing great!"

"You sound like my mom." Evan let out a huff with amusement.

"Damn right I do, Heidi Hansen rocks. You're doing amazing sweetie!"

That made Evan laugh

 

Connor came by the next day like he said he would but he didn't get there before the infamous (as he calls himself) Jared Kleinman arrived.

Evan had told Jared about Jack in one of his messages and five minutes later Jared was at his door.

"Hey Ev, I used the key under your flower po-" Connor made his way into Evans living room to see Jared and Jack dancing to Rock-A-Hula Baby by Elvis playing on Eavns radio. Connor didn't know if he could count Jared's movements as dancing but Jack had his wings out and was bopping his head up and down to the beat.

"Connor! My man whats up!" Jared shouted, not stopping his movements.

Connor thinks this is what Evan felt like when he walked him with a Cockatoo.

"What's going on?" Connor asked slowly.

"We're dancing!" Jared shouted.

"Jared really likes birds." Evan explained.

Connor walked over to greet Jack and Jack stopped bopping up and down and climbed onto Connors shoulders.

"Hey Jack, what's up? Were you having fun?" Jack's feathers fluffed up so Connor took that as a yes.

"What's in the bag? Evan asked from his spot on the couch. 

"I stopped by the grocery store and got some fruits for Jack." Connor said as he pulled out a banana from the bag and began to peel it. 

Once it was fully peeled, he broke off a piece for jack and handed it to him. Jack gladly accepted the banana with his foot and began eating it happily as Connor did the same. 

"This is so weird." Evan sighed at the sight before him.

"What? He likes bananas?" 

 

In the four hours before Jack needed to be put to bed, Connor and Jared had shown Evan the strings or taking care of an avian. 

Evan learned that Jack needs 12 hours of dark and another 12 of light whether it be sun light or light from a full spectrum light bulb to avoid disorientation. He also needed a balanced diet of vegetables, millet, and pellets. Never seeds. Seeds were a snack not a meal. Too many seeds could give Jack liver disease. He also was told multiple times that birds are very social animals and that he needs lots of human interaction. If he didn't get any he would start to pluck out his feathers and feathers don't grow back so it arises a lot more problems.

"Any questions?" Jared asked putting his hands on his hips as Connor put Jack in his cage and grabbed the blanket next to him.

"Why do I need to cover his cage at night?" Connor had told Evan that he needed to cover Jacks cage when he put him to sleep but he didn't say why. 

"It makes them feel secure." Connor answered as he threw the blanket over Javks cage. "Night Jacky." 

Jack replied with a bark. 

"I swear all this bird does is bark." Evan said as he turned off the lights. 

By 10pm, Jared had gone home and Evan and Connor were on Evans couch cuddled up with a box of pizza in front of them and a new episode of Ghost Adventures playing. 

Evan loved for these moments. It was just him and Connor he didn't have to think about anything else other than perfect his boyfriend was. However Evan couldn't find peace as his mind kept floating back to Jack.

Even with all the information given to him by Connor and Jared, he still felt as if he would mess something up. Connor cared a lot about Jack. What would happen if something happened to Jack? How would Connor react? Would he be mad at him? Would he break up with him for messing up? How would he explain to everyone that his boyfriend dumped him for a bird? 

"Evan I can practically _hear_ your mind thinking. What's wrong?" Connor had sat up a bit. Evan wasn't sure he wanted to tell Connor what he was thinking about. How he be upset that Evan thinks he would break up with him because of a bird? What if he finds the fact that Evan would even think about him leaving for a bird offensive?

"Evan, c'mon tell me." Connor reached over and kissed Evans temple. He was now rubbing circles into Evans shoulder with the hand he'd thrown over Evan when they sat down.

"It's just, I don't know if, I mean I don-" Evan stopped and took a breath in. "I still think I'm going to mess this up. I know you and Jared spent all that time showing me what to do but I just don't trust myself though to think I'll do a good job with Jack, I'm sorry."

Connor reached over and kissed Evans temple again."That's okay Evan if you don't feel comfortable, I can find jack another place to stay. I'm pretty sure Kleinman would be up for it. He absolutely adored Jack. And don't be sorry you did nothing wrong. I'm at fault here like I said I threw a lot at you and yet you handled it incredibly and I'm proud of you for that. Think about it, if you don't feel comfortable enough, I'll find Jack another place."

 _Well shit_ Evan thought _how am I supposed to respond to that?_

Evandidn't respond, he just leaned in and captured his boyfriend lips for a kiss. Connor raised his hand up to Evans face and started stroking the skin below Evans eye with his thumb.

"You know much I love you, right?" Evan asked when they pulled away.

"I do. You know how much I love you too, right?" Connor shot back.

"I do." Evan smiled and leant back up to capture his boyfriends lips once more. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave me suggestions as to what you would like to see from Evan, Connor, and the barking Cockatoo  
> xomiles


End file.
